


Forever Is Gone

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #24 Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is Gone

**Forever Is Gone**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Words:** 135

**Prompt #24 Forever**

They thought they had forever but forever is the one thing that never lasts. It seemed like they had spent more years waiting to be together than they had actually together.

Gwen sat on the throne he had given her holding his wedding ring and the royal seal. It was all she had left of the life they had planned. It was all she had left of Arthur.

He had been gone for a year and the wound in her heart was just as fresh as if he had died yesterday. It was gaping and bleeding just like the wound Merlin said took Arthur from her. It seemed appropriate that their wounds matched.

She knew she had to move on but she wasn’t sure where to because their forever was gone. There was only today. 


End file.
